bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE.com
BIONICLE.com was the official Bionicle Website. Navigation Bionicle.com had a total of seven sections. Home, Products, Fun Zone, Downloads Story, Gallery and Bio Codes/Kanoka Club Home On the home page there is currently: * The Mata Nui Saga bar. * The information bar beneath. * Showdown in the Sky * Stars * The Legend Reborn * Downloads - Get cool new new wallpapers and posters. * Building Instructions - Find instructions to current and older sets * Gallery - See what other BIONICLE Fans have made Products On The Products page you have the option to go to the: * You Have the option to find out about the: Glatorian Legends, Stars, Vehicles/Creatures, Warriors. So the bottom part varies. * It will also have Links down the bottom which varies when you change Product. Fun Zone On the Fun Zone page you have the options to: * Go to the Glatorian Arena 2 Game * Watch the brand new BIONICLE Stars Commercial * Play the BIONICLE Mistika Game * To install Unity Web Player * To install Glatorian Arena to you PC or Mac * Play the Phantoka Game. Downloads On the Download page you have the options to: * Go to the Wallpapers Download Section * Go to the Posters Download Section * Go to the Screensaver Download Section * Go to the Icons Download Section * Go to the MP3 Downloads Section Story On the Story page you can read the lastest story update, called Showdon in the Skies: "Mata Nui has been busy since defeating the Skrall leader Tuma and helping Glatorian and Agori unite on Bara Magna. His quest to free his people, enslaved by the evil Makuta, continues as he journeys to the north. There, he finds an ancient fortress of the Great Beings, his creators. Inside, Mata Nui discovers a source of power so great that it could bring the smaller robot found on Bara Magna back to life. Mata Nui convinces Raanu, the leader of the Agori, to allow him to use the Bara Magna robot to save his people and fulfill his destiny. Reluctantly, the Agori leave their new mega-village and watch Mata Nui repair and raise the robot that was their home for a short while. Just in time – far-off Makuta, sensing the new threat, leaves the ocean planet and brings his huge robot form to Bara Magna in order to crush Mata Nui for good. Two massive robots – one containing thousands of Matoran and Toa – face off above the clouds, while villagers and warriors scurry below. New threats face the Glatorian and Agori: hordes of yellow Rahkshi, Piraka warriors, and remnants of the Skrall attack. Meanwhile, inside the giant Makuta robot, Toa Tahu and his friend Takanuva, Toa of Light, manage to escape and contact Glatorian Gresh on the surface of Bara Magna. They try to help fight the merciless warriors that Makuta has unleashed, but they are vastly outnumbered. The Mask of Life, aiding Mata Nui in the fight against Makuta, helps Tahu by transforming him to his original form so he can don powerful armor that will stop the Rahkshi in their tracks. But before Tahu can gather all six pieces, some are stolen! Battle rages above and below. Tahu and his friends desperately search for the golden armor that can turn the tide in the ground conflict. Towering high above, Mata Nui struggles with his smaller robot body against the much bigger and more powerful robot, controlled by Makuta. His ultimate destiny can only be fulfilled after defeating Makuta – but does he have the strength to defeat his enemy as well as heal a planet?" From this page you can also acces to the Bios, Weapons and Comics pages. Category:bionicle.com